earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
New Graz
New Graz/Neue Graz New Graz is a city located on the western side of the Panama Canal, parallel to its sister city of New Ulm. It was founded by Oretin and 73beetle on November 5, 2018. It is named for Graz, an Austrian city on EarthMC Classic, also founded by Oretin. As of November 23, 2018, four people reside in New Graz. History Early History New Graz had been in planning stages since October when Panama was spontaneously decided on and planned by Oretin and Paper after the town range rule was announced, which effectively ended the idea of Papacy Worldwide, what they had been planning prior. New Graz wasn't founded until November 4, 2018, 4 days after Terra Nova launched. Immediately after its creation, 73beetle joined the town. Within ten minutes of the creation of the town, a dirt hut had been created, along with a dirt swastika. Days later, the hut and swastika were destroyed, and the town began to somewhat take form. Early Construction of the city Eventually, buildings began to be built. As per Oretins wishes, the Lisbon district of the city followed a Lisbon style of architecture, meaning buildings were colorful and compact. Buildings are typically made using colored concrete, wood logs, and jungle wood stairs. A cobblestone path along the coast was built on the northern most section of New Graz, as well as a main avenue complete with lighting and a dock to allow for easy sea access to the city. Invasion of New Graz This event occurred after runnerboy72000 pissed off some people from somewhere and they came and attacked Graz not much happened though because keep inventory was still on. Real Nazi German Government Some time in december 2018 73beetle decided he would kwit, so he messaged RHeydrich if he would like to take over New Graz. Heydrich agreed, with Heydrich making his kamerade Vikkktorious. Heydrich kwickly started improving the city by tearing down the moskue, replacing it with the HEydrich Foundation HCue - an organisation that funds fascist/nazi towns/nations that are against Adolf_Hitlar, walls around the city to keep the city safe from tresspassers and a concentration camp/prison for enemies of his government. Heydrich and Vikkktorious also improved the kwality of living for citizens, getting lots of gold and god armour. Heydrich and Vikkktorious were very unpopular among the server staff and Nazi_Germans, the Nazi_German leader Adolf_Hitlar believing RHeydirch "stalked" him to every server he goes on when in reality they simply have the same interests in servers, with Hitlar's people believing his theory, while the staff believed Heydrich and Vikkktorious were "toxic" even though they were joking around. Vikktorious was banned on the second day of power for "Packet spamming" with no proof, whilte Heydrich was banned by the infamous KarlOfDuty for expired warnings and "Mute Evasion" - which was false because Heydrich wasn't muted. As of now New Graz has no leader, RHeydrich and Vikkktorious have rekwested that Schober60 become leader. The bans have stopped the construction of the Fuhrerbunker, a large bunker system under the Heydrich Foundation HQ. Neighborhoods New Graz follows a system of neighborhoods that make up the majority of the town. Each neighborhood will have it's own distinctive style based off of some nation/area from EarthMC classic Current Planned Neighborhoods * Little Lisbon/Heydrichburg * Little Austria/Fuhrerstadt * San Patricia * San Miguel * Neue Auschwitz Birkenau Prison/Concentration Camp Little Lisbon/Heydrichburg Little Lisbon is the first neighborhood to be created in New Graz. This district is the closest to the sea and takes it's inspiration from old Lisbon in EMC Classic. (Although ironically Little Lisbon will be much larger than old Lisbon ever was)The neighborhood consists largely of housing developments with some mixed use buildings. It was renamed by Heydrich due to it being the district where he took residence. Little Austria/Fuhrerstadt Little Austria is a planned neighborhood to be created next to Little Lisbon. This district will be directly to the right of Little Lisbon and will take it's inspiration from the architecture of old Austria on EMC classic. The district will be composed of 3 sub-districts known as New Graz, New Vienna, New Munich, and New Bern. Each sub-district will take it's inspiration from it's associated town on EMC classic.Heydrich renamed it as well. Sunnyside/Neue Auschwitz Birkenau KZ/Prison Sunnyside is the smallest neighborhood in New Graz. It takes it's inspiration from the trailer parks of the United States of America. This is a very dangerous part of town however with pvp being enabled. However this district seems to be the crowd favorite.During the 1st day for Heydrich's rule he set off destroying the trailers and building an advanced prison/concentration camp. San Miguel San Miguel will be one of the largest districts of New Graz. This neighborhood will be home to personal plots to players to build their homes. The neighborhood will not take inspiration from any specific areas of EMC classic as it is free for players to build what they want. This district will also incorporate several slum areas to add to the feel of New Graz. San Patricia San Patricia will be another large district of New Graz, and right next to the Panama canal. This district will be home to the modern high rise section of New Graz. It will serve as the business and commerce hub of New Graz and will probably be some of the only skyscrapers on the West Side of the canal Political Affiliations Panama Blue Conservative (PBC) The PBC party is the largest party in New Graz with famous PBC candidate and future Presidente Oretin_ being the mayor of New Graz. The city therefore is a large hub of PBC activity with several vote Oretin signs to be found all around the town. The town has also held one Vote Oretin rally. Unorganized The rest of New Graz is largely unorganized politically mainly because the town lacks a large base of population and the PBC is currently the largest and most organized party within Panama. True NSDAP The True NSDAP or True Nazi Party si the 2nd largest and official party of New Graz. It was founded by RHeydrich after he was exiled from Epic_Berlin, Hitlar assuming that Heydrich followed him to every server he went on, even though they simply have the same interests in servers. Heydrich wanted the True NSDAP to emulate the NSDAP of his server, which the server staff didn't like. The True NSDAP took power when 73beetle gave RHeydrich control of the city. Heydrich was banned on his 2nd day of power with no evidence #JusticeForHeydrichCategory:Towns